Reencarnacion
by Gali Oracle of Light
Summary: ¿nuestra alma vivirá en otro cuerpo después de que morimos? Y si eso es posible podremos encontrar a esa persona que amamos en la otra vida
1. Poema

Hola¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. He aquí un nuevo fic, se que no he acabado mi fic de "Un amor abandonado" pero en estos momentos, afortunadamente, tengo bastante tiempo libre para escribir, así que escribiré un nuevo fic, espero que sea interesante, su titulo es "Reencarnación." Como el titulo sugiere trata de la vida después de la muerte¿nuestra alma vivirá en otro cuerpo después de que morimos? Y si eso es posible podremos encontrar a esa persona que amamos en la otra vida, mi fic tratara de eso, por cierto a los lectores mexicanos, este fic no tiene que ver con la telenovela la otra mitad del sol de TV Azteca, es cierto que tal vez use unas ideas de la telenovela, pero es totalmente diferente.

Como ya es mi costumbre el primer capitulo será un poema y luego empezare con el fic, espero les guste la idea del fic, y estén pendientes. Gracias. Casi se me olvidaba esto es un Taito/Yamachi.

* * *

**En otra Vida.**

_Tal vez en otra vida,_

_Pueda amarte con locura;_

_Tal vez en otra vida,_

_Pueda tenerte entre mis brazos;_

_Tal vez pueda recorrer tu rostro,_

_Con estas manos sedientas de tu amor.

* * *

_

_Como quisiera que fuera en esta vida,_

_Que pudiera tenerte siempre en mi regazo,_

_Sentirme envuelto entre tus suaves brazos,_

_Poder robarte los besos que yo quiera,_

_Poder tenerte siempre a mi vera.

* * *

_

_Pero el destino confabulo en mi contra,_

_No puedo amarte como yo quisiera,_

_No puedo darte toda mi ternura,_

_No puedo amarte con toda mi locura.

* * *

_

_Por eso le pido al tiempo,_

_Me de una oportunidad,_

_Me deje nacer de nuevo,_

_Y volverte a encontrar,_

_Para así arreglar mis errores,_

_Y poder ver tus intensos ojos;_

_Y poder en otra vida,_

_Amarte con todo mi corazón._

_Kazuaki Shimizu. (__清水 和明__) (1)

* * *

_

Muy bien espero les haya gustado el poema, y bien se preguntaran quien es este Kazuaki Shimizu, pues es el nombre de Yamato en una vida anterior; Kazuaki (和明) es el nombre y significa: Armonía brillante. Shimizu (清水) es el apellido y significa: Agua pura o manantial. Bien espero que este nuevo fic sea un éxito y estén pendientes para próximas actualizaciones, ya sea de "Un amor abandonado" o de este nuevo fic "Reencarnación".

Gracias por leer.

Zettai ni akiramenaide (絶対に諦めないで) Nunca se rindan.


	2. 1 Ojos Azules

Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que tuve problemas con mi computadora, muy bien el primer capitulo de este fic esta aquí, espero les guste.

Advertencia: Los lugares, acontecimientos, fechas y personajes históricos que aparecen en este fic, son ficticios, nada de esto esta basado en la realidad.

Gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, a Xubose, se que no escribo poemas como Pablo Neruda, pero seguiré esforzándome por escribir mejor, y algún día yo espero que me comparen con el o con algún escritor latinoamericano famoso (Keep Dreamin´ ); a zephyr hb, gracias por tomarte las molestias de leer lo que escribo, y espero que te decidas a tomar clases de japonés, no te rindas; y a steve burnside gracias por los ánimos que me das, y espero sigas escribiendo. A todos gracias.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Ojos Azules. (Blue Eyes) (蒼い瞳) (Aoi Hitomi)

No se que le pasa últimamente a mi vida, nunca he llevado una vida perfecta, pero no me quejo, mi vida familiar ha sido algo tormentosa, sobretodo por el divorcio de mis padres, hace 8 años yo los odie, por haberse separado, por separarnos a mi hermano y a mi, pero ya he superado eso, entendí que era lo mejor para todos; mi vida social es muy buena, tengo una pequeña banda, los Teenage Wolves, es algo popular en la escuela, a veces nos piden que vayamos a fiestas, o que demos un concierto en la escuela, a mi me gusta mucho, y la popularidad no me molesta; pero pese a esa popularidad mi vida sentimental es la mas descuidada, a mis 17 años nunca he tenido una novia, en realidad nunca me han atraído las mujeres, o los hombres; nunca he sentido ese sensación de necesitar desesperadamente a alguien, y nunca le había dado importancia; pero últimamente he sentido algo extraño, que nunca antes había sentido, es una especie de vació, es como si tuviera un globo en mi estomago, lo siento lleno, pero lleno de nada, de vació, es una mezcla de soledad, desesperanza, ansiedad; este sensación no me deja en paz ni un minuto, y para empeorar las cosas, he tenido este sueño cada noche, llegó al mismo tiempo que esa sensación de vació, es un sueño extraño, me da miedo sin ser una pesadilla, todo esta tan borroso que apenas puedo distinguir lo que pasa, en el sueño me veo sentado a la sombra de un árbol de cerezo, puedo reconocer mi cabello rubio, mis ojos azules, a veces llevo una especie de kimono, otras, parece que llevo una especie de armadura; estoy esperando a alguien, de pronto, otra figura aparece en mi sueño, se sienta a mi lado; no puedo reconocerlo, su cara se ve borrosa, lo único que puedo ver de él claramente son sus ojos de un color castaño, y su cabello alborotado color café; después el sueño empieza a hacerse mas nebuloso, hasta que no puedo ver nada; siempre despierto sudando, con mi corazón latiendo rápidamente, y con esa sensación de vació cada vez mas fuerte; ya no puedo resistir mas.

Al principio no le di importancia al sueño o a la sensación de vació, pensé que era algo pasajero, debido a estas aburridas vacaciones de verano; pensé que esta sensación y los sueños terminarían cuando entrara de nuevo a la escuela, pero ahora estoy dudando muy seriamente de que eso suceda, y hoy por primera vez desde que este sueño, y esta sensación llegaron estoy analizando sus posibles causas, sus orígenes; y ahora escudriñando todos estos pesares, puedo recordar como empezó todo esto, fue hace 3 semanas cuando fui al museo de mi tío.

Mi tío es el curador del museo nacional de historia, él me invito para que viera, antes que nadie, la nueva exposición de los objetos que encontraron en una cámara secreta del castillo Nichihara(1); aparentemente el emperador Satoru(2) quiso eliminar todo rastro del antiguo shogunado de los Asakawa(3), y lo logro porque todo registro y todo lo relacionado con ese periodo fue cuidadosamente sellado en una cámara subterránea secreta en el castillo Nichihara, y hasta ahora 500 años después se descubrió esa pagina olvidada de nuestra historia.

Por una hora estuve observando los objetos de la exposición, después mi tío me llevo a la bodega, donde se guardan los objetos demasiado viejos o frágiles para exposición, o los objetos con poco o nulo valor histórico que luego se venden a tiendas de antigüedades(4); ahí observe mas objetos y mi tío me dio una katana(5).

"Se que te gustan las Katanas y los objetos antiguos" Me dijo. "Puedes quedártela."

"¿Pero es parte de la exposición, no?" Pregunte, no queriéndome meter en problemas.

"No, ya fue analizado, y no tiene valor histórico, lo íbamos a vender a casas de antigüedades, pero prefiero que lo tengas tu."

"Muchas gracias Tío."

"Y aparte no podemos desenvainarla, ha de estar oxidada o algo." Añadió mi tío, tratándome de convencer de que no había nada que temer.

Yo contemple la katana, su vaina estaba sucia y oxidada por el paso del tiempo, su mango de madera estaba mordisqueado ligeramente por polillas, trate de desenvainarla; se que mi tío dijo que no se podía, pero yo soy muy necio; y la desenvaine con una facilidad, como si cortara mantequilla, su hoja no era común, no era del color plateado que todas las katanas tienen, era de color azul añil, y estaba perfectamente conservada, sin rastros de oxidación o grietas, mi tío observando todo eso, me indico que la envainara, así lo hice, luego se me acerco y susurrándome al oído me dijo:

"Será mejor que no la desenvaines por aquí, si alguno de los investigadores la ve, de seguro te la quitaran"

"Puedo dejarla, debe de ser muy valiosa para la exposición." Dije, en realidad me gusto mucho, pero si eso significaba problemas, preferiría dejarla.

"¡No!" Mi tío contesto inmediatamente después de que deje de hablar. "Yo te la regale, y no va haber ningún problema, no te preocupes."

"Esta bien, gracias de nuevo." Dada la insistencia de mi tío¿qué mas podía hacer?

"¡Ahh! Y también puedes llevarte una cosa mas de las cajas que están ahí en el rincón." Dijo señalando 2 cajas que se encontraban en la esquina de la bodega.

Me dirigí hacia las cajas, si mi tío iba a hacerse responsable por esto, no habría ningún problema, después de todo, el es el curador de este museo; revise la cajas, en realidad solo había objetos rotos de porcelana, algunas hojas de katana rotas, y cosas por el estilo, todas en una bolsa de plástico con un papel con algunas indicaciones, como la edad de esos objetos, los materiales y en algunos casos lo que pudieron haber sido; me había dado por vencido¿para que querría un montón de pedazos de porcelana rota, fue entonces que vi un resplandor azul, como el brillo de la katana, era un pequeño dije, tenia forma de una luna en cuarto menguante, y era de un azul turquesa, la etiqueta decía: **dije de luna azul turquesa, material: plata teñida con oxido de vanadio**(6)**, edad: 500 años, importancia histórica: nula, Observaciones: venderla a casa antigüedades.**

Se la mostré a mi tío y él con una sonrisa me dijo que podía quedármela; después me retire a mi casa, coloque la katana en mi habitación, en un porta katanas que mi mama me trajo de China, conseguí una cadena de plata para el dije y me lo puse alrededor de mi cuello; esa noche fue la primera vez que tuve el sueño y al día siguiente ya sentía esa sensación de vació; seguramente todo esto este relacionado con la katana y el dije, y si alguien puede saber algo, seguramente será mi tío¿Pero que puede ser¿Qué me estará pasando¿Por qué la insistencia de mi tío para que yo me llevara la katana?

* * *

Bueno¿Qué les pareció? Pronto hará su aparición Taichi, así que estén pendientes.

Notas del autor:

1.Nichihara (日原) Como mencione antes del fic, no existe, significa Llanura del sol.

2.Satoru (悟) No existió ningún emperador llamado así, significa "El iluminado"

3.Asakawa (朝川) Rió de la mañana

4.En realidad desconozco como se maneja un museo, y dudo que hicieran eso que mencione aquí, pero este es mi fic y uno puede hacer que cualquier cosa pase, así que para este fic, eso es verdad.

5.Katana (刀) Para los que no sepan es la espada samurai, es algo curveada y solo tiene filo de un lado, una buena katana puede cortar tres cuerpos a la mitad de un solo tajo, hoy por hoy es el arma blanca mas eficaz, y esta comprobado.

6.Dudo que se pueda teñir la plata con oxido de vanadio, pero como mencione antes, este es mi fic, y puedo hacer lo que quiera, incluso desafiar las leyes de la química, así que están advertidos.


	3. 2 Ojos Cafe

Advertencia: Los personajes, fechas, lugares y acontecimientos históricos mencionados en este fic, no son reales, son puramente ficticios.

He aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste. Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, ustedes me inspiran a seguir con mis fics, sigan escribiéndome gracias.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Ojos café. (Brown Eyes) (茶色の瞳) (Chairo no Hitomi)

Anoche tuve otra vez el mismo sueño, ya no lo soporto, espero que mañana, cuando empiecen de nuevo las clases, todo esto termine, no se que hacer si esto continua, tal vez visite a mi tío, tal vez le pida ayuda a mi hermano, o consulte a un especialista, un psicólogo o tal vez un psiquiatra; pero yo espero fervientemente, que no tenga que recurrir a esas soluciones.

Por lo mientras, salí de mi casa para dar un paseo, estar encerrado tras las 4 paredes de mi apartamento no ayuda en nada para solucionar mi problema; el aire fresco me ayudaría, así que me dirigí hacia el parque que se encuentra a 2 calles de mi edificio; no es un parque muy grande, pero es lo suficientemente amplio para albergar a un pequeño lago rodeado de toda clases de árboles, es un sitio muy agradable, donde toda clase de personas vienen a relajarse, a buscar un poco de espiritualidad en medio de esta ciudad tan materialista; yo me senté a lado de un árbol de cerezo, ya no tiene ninguna flor, y sus hojas verdes ya empiezan a caerse, pero siempre me han atraído esta clase de árboles, siempre me dan una sensación de confort, de alivio; y justamente eso es lo que necesito en estos momentos; pensándolo bien, tal vez este árbol, sea mas que un simple árbol, puedo observar por que el Shintou(1) le hace reverencia, lo considera sagrado y morada de varios Kami(2); tal vez por mi cariño a estos árboles, estos aparecen en mi sueño, siempre espero a la misma persona bajo la sombra de uno de estos árboles; y ahora que lo pienso, no me caería mal encontrar a alguien, ahora, bajo la sombra de este árbol; alguien que le diera fin a esta sensación de vació; pero eso es pedir demasiado, nadie va aparecer fortuitamente para llenar mi vida.

Pasaron las horas, y yo seguía embebido en mis reflexiones; vi como el cielo se tornaba carmesí, como poco a poco ese resplandor rojizo iba cediendo ante el cerúleo brillo de la noche y como poco a poco el cielo se iba llenando con estrellas, como la luna iba ascendiendo lenta pero segura la bóveda celeste; era una luna pálidamente blanca, en forma de cuarto menguante, en ese momento, instintivamente, saque mi dije de mi camisa, y lo contemple a la luz de la luna; tal vez el dije era la razón de mis sueños, de mi sensación de vació, pero no me atreví a quitármelo, a pesar de mis sentimientos y mis sueños, este pequeño dije azul turquesa, infundía en mi un sentimiento de seguridad, de esperanza, a veces una sensación de búsqueda, y el dije me daba pistas para encontrar algo, ese algo que me hace falta.

Volví a guardar el dije atrás de mi camisa; no sabia que hora era, pero decidí que ya era tiempo de volver a casa, me levante pesadamente, sacudí mi cuerpo, para que el polvo se me cayera; después di unos pasos, para poder observar el árbol completamente, cuando por fin lo contemple unos instantes le dije: "Gracias de nuevo, amigo por brindarme esos momentos de paz. Cuídate." Le di la espalda al árbol y me enfile con dirección hacia mi casa; no había dado yo mas de diez pasos cuando algo llamo mi atención, alguien me gritaba, bueno precisamente esa persona no decía mi nombre, solo decía: "Oye, disculpa." Pero como yo era la única persona por los alrededores, supuse que me hablaba a mi; detuve mi paso, y pronto esa persona me dio alcance, parecía que había corrido mucho ya que cuando estovo a mi lado lo único que hizo fue agacharse y poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas, de modo tal que yo solo podía oírlo jadear de cansancio y solo podía ver su desordenado cabello café castaño.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunte poniendo mi mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

"Fuf, fuf, si estoy bien gracias." Respondió suspirando un par de veces e incorporándose.

En ese momento yo pude ver su cara, aparentemente tenia mi misma edad, tal vez un año mas o un año menos, su tez era morena, su piel tersa, sus ojos eran grandes y de un color café muy discreto combinado con algunos colores dorados y marrón; recordé que yo ya había visto esos ojos antes¡Son los ojos de mi sueño, pero esto no podía ser¿Acaso el será la persona que estoy esperando en mi sueño¿Qué significa todo esto?

El me miro confundido por unos momentos y luego me pregunto pasando su mano en frente de mis ojos: "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Yo, ehh, si, si estoy bien, perdón es que pensé que ya te había visto antes." Le dije un poco temeroso.

"No lo creo, soy nuevo por aquí, mi familia y yo nos mudamos de Nichihara apenas hace 2 días." Dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

"¡Ahhh, si entonces creo haberte confundido." Dije tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza.

"Posiblemente, pero, en fin, Yo soy Taichi." Dijo ofreciéndome su mano y con una sonrisa en su cara. "Y bueno, te gritaba por que necesito ayuda."

"Hola, Yo soy Yamato." Le respondí estrechando su mano y sonriéndole tímidamente. "¿En que puedo ayudarte?"

"Bueno, es que, yo..." La confianza y seguridad que parecía haber mostrado hace algunos instantes se esfumo repentinamente, ya que ahora se había sonrojado ligeramente, ponía su mirada al suelo, y movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro su pie. " Pues, como soy nuevo por aquí, yo... no encuentro mi casa."

"¿Te perdiste?" Le pregunte un poco sorprendido. "Bueno creo que es normal para alguien nuevo por aquí."

"Si, es que salí a conocer los alrededores, y no supe como regresar a mi casa, vivo en el edificio Atsushi." Me informo sin haberle preguntado.

"¿El edificio Atsushi?" Le pregunte, ya que ese edificio esta frente al mío.

"Si¿lo conoces?"

"Si, por ahí vivo."

"¿Podrías guiarme? Claro que si tienes otras cosas que hacer, con que solo me digas como llegar, estará bien."

"No, yo iba a ir a mi casa, sígueme."

Taichi y yo caminamos en silencio por el parque, yo no podía hacer otra cosa que observarlo de reojo, sus facciones, sus ojos, su cabello, eran los mismos que en mi sueño¿Significara algo¿El es la persona que me aliviara de mi vació?

Pronto llegamos a su edificio, yo me sentía un poco arrepentido por no haber hablado durante todo el camino, así que le dije:

"Bueno, este es el edificio Atsushi, yo vivo en el edificio de enfrente, por si algún día necesitas mi ayuda."

"Muchas gracias Yamato, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti." Dijo sinceramente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y nuevamente me extendía su mano. "Por cierto¿tu vas en la preparatoria "Tokunaga"?"

"Si, ahí voy." Le conteste a la vez que estrechaba su mano por segunda vez.

"Que bien." Dijo alegremente, mientras sonreía mas y mas, y sus ojos se iluminaba de felicidad. "En esa escuela estoy inscrito¿Tal vez, quien sabe, nos toque en el mismo salón?"

"Eso espero." Respondí sinceramente, es raro que yo socialice tan rápido con alguien, pero Taichi me daba confianza, independientemente del sueño, Taichi es una persona que es agradable tener alrededor. "Bueno Taichi, fue un gusto conocerte, me tengo que ir."

"Igualmente Yamato, gracias de nuevo, espero nos veamos de nuevo."

Y así Taichi subió las escalera de su apartamento, y yo me dirigí al mío, esta vez un poco aliviado de esa sensación de vació, y recordando la voz de Taichi, sus gestos, sus reacciones; es algo muy raro, nunca me había sentido así, siento hormigueo en mi estomago, y cada vez que recuerdo su voz, suspiro; no puedo creer que todo esto me pase, primero la sensación de vació, después lo conozco, y luego estas emociones extrañas que no puedo poner nombre; definitivamente algo me esta sucediendo, y Takeru tiene que enterarse; espero que todo esto cambie, y que cambie para bien.

Esa misma noche tuve otro sueño, pero esta vez fue diferente, recuerdo que me encontraba en un castillo, el castillo de Nichihara para ser precisos, vestía una armadura de samurai; era de noche y el castillo estaba asediado, yo no podía ver claramente, a causa del humo del fuego que se había esparcido en el castillo, ni tampoco podía oír bien, todo el ambiente estaba repleto de gritos de dolor, el sonido de espadas chocando, el olor de carne quemada; todo era una caos; yo estaba confundido, parecía que buscaba frenéticamente algo; de repente oí un grito, "Kazu", no se como pude oír ese grito, pero centre toda mi atención en el, y me dirigí a buscarlo, pase por cadáveres y escombros, pero nada de eso me impidió llegar hasta el origen de los gritos, cuando llegue, una sensación de miedo helo mi espalda; en medio de un cuarto rodeado de llamas y cadáveres estaba Taichi, o alguien parecido a el; yo corrí rápidamente hacia el, tenia un brazo y una pierna rota, su cabello estaba bañado por sangre y sudor, y sus otrora ojos café, estaban inyectados con sangre; me acerque lo suficiente para poder tocar su mejilla delicadamente, y pude oír que yo le decía:

"Mi pobre Yuu(3), mira lo que han hecho contigo."

"¡Kazu!" Me dijo y abrió pesadamente sus ojos, después tosió violentamente dejando escapar algunas gotas de sangre de entre sus labios. "No pude proteger al Shogun, lo han matado, nos han deshonrado."

Yo puse mi dedo en sus labios para callarlo, y después le dije: "No te preocupes por eso Yuu, hay que escapar de aquí; ya no hay nada aquí que proteger."

Después pude ver como yo cargaba a ese tal Yuu sobre mi espalda, como escapamos del castillo no lo recuerdo, solo podía ver y oír imágenes y sonidos borrosos; después todo se aclaro y pude ver que estábamos bajo un árbol de cerezo, posiblemente era en abril, ya que el cerezo ya tenia flores, yo recargue a Yuu contra el tronco del árbol, y me senté a su lado, después el entre suspiros logro decirme:

"Necesito que me asistas Kazu."

"¿Asistirte¿asistirte a que?" Pregunte desconcertado.

"Al seppuku(4) no puedo hacerlo yo solo, por mi brazo." Respondió, mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos.

"No Yuu, me niego a asistirte, no puedes hacerlo, no debes." Le grite desesperadamente, mientras volvía a posar mi mano sobre su mejilla.

"No tenemos opción Kazu, somos Ronin(5), nos han deshonrado, han matado a nuestro shogun, mataron a tu padre, a mi madre y a Kouta, como dijiste, no tenemos a nadie mas que proteger, que servir." Dijo con convicción en su voz, pero su cara mostraba miedo y desconcierto.

"Eso no es cierto Yuu." Le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente. "Todavía nos tenemos, yo seré tu samurai(6) y tu serás el mío, no es necesario a recurrir al seppuku."

"¿Es verdad Kazu¿Estarías dispuesto a ser mi samurai?" Pregunto ilusionado, y sus ojos se iluminaban con la luz de la luna.

"Claro, que si Yuu, claro que seré tu samurai, y tu ¿serás el mío?" En ese momento yo me acerque mas a el, podía oler su aliento, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, podía perderme en la hermosura de sus ojos café.

"Hai sou desu(7)" Dijo mientras con su brazo sano me rodeaba el cuello, acortando el poco espacio que había entre nosotros y dándome un suave beso en la boca.

En ese momento todo se nublo, y no pude ver ni oír nada mas; desperté empapado en sudor y con una sensación de hormigueo en mis labios; no podía estarme pasando esto, justo ahora que pensaba que esta sensación de vació había disminuido, que los sueños desaparecerían, justo ahora que había conocido a Taichi¿Qué significa todo esto¿Por qué estoy teniendo estos sueños?.

Tome el dije de luna entre mis manos y lo arroje contra la pared, estaba furioso, no pensaba bien; después me levante a recogerlo y me lo puse de nuevo alrededor de mi cuello; tenia que encontrar respuestas a esto, hallar una solución, mañana después de la escuela decidí ir a visitar a mi hermano, tal vez el pueda ayudarme, yo espero que así sea.

* * *

Notas del autor:

1.Shintou (神道) Se pronuncia shinto. Significa "Camino hacia los Dioses". La religión oficial de Japón, también conocida como Shintoismo o Shintoismo, en realidad no es una religión, sino una filosofía de vida; venera a los antepasados y a la gente anciana, por que ellos son recurso inagotable de sabiduría; también veneran a la naturaleza, ya que en los seres vivos, como árboles y animales, y también en los inanimados, como montañas o Ríos, viven los Kami; y ellos nos ofrecen paz y alivio para nuestras almas.

2.Kami (神) Significa Dios, son los espíritus que residen en todas las cosas, ya sean animadas o inanimadas; los kami mas venerados son los de los árboles, principalmente el cerezo; los ríos, las montañas, principalmente el monte Fuji, que se le considera protector y benefactor del pueblo japonés; los animales, principalmente la zorra, que protege a las embarazadas y actualmente a la compañía eléctrica de Japón.

3.Yuu Contracción de Yuuji, así como Yamato tiene otro nombre en la vida pasada, igual Taichi, su nombre es Yuuji Honoomi (炎美 勇次) Yuuji es el nombre, y significa "Hijo valeroso" y Honoomi es el apellido y significa "Hermosa flama."

4.Seppuku (切腹) Mejor conocido como "Harakiri". Seppuku es la forma correcta de decirlo, su traducción literal significa rebanarse el estomago. Los samurai al ser deshonrados recurrían a esto, ya que el bushido (Código de honor samurai) señalaba que un hombre sin honor no merece vivir; la ceremonia del seppuku consiste en llevar un kimono blanco, el samurai deshonrado se hinca, y con una pequeña navaja se atravesaba el estomago aproximadamente una mano arriba del ombligo, el samurai, tenia que rasgarse el estomago hasta la boca del mismo, después volver a bajar la navaja hasta la incisión original y rasgarse el estomago horizontalmente, el samurai moría desangrado en aproximadamente 10 min. Esta técnica regresaba el honor perdido al samurai y a su familia; si un samurai estaba imposibilitado físicamente, o no tenia el valor suficiente para realizar el seppuku el mismo, podía recurrir a que alguien le asistiera, generalmente esa persona debe de ser alguien en que se tenga plena confianza.

5.Ronin (浪人) No hay una traducción precisa para este termino, puede significar traidor o desertor, se aplica a los samurai que han sido deshonrados, ya sea por que fallaron al proteger a su maestro, o porque traicionaron su confianza, en la actualidad se le dice Ronin a un alumno que deserto sus estudios.

6.Samurai (侍) Curiosamente, el significado de samurai es servir, o servidor, y para eso son los samurai, para servir y proteger a sus maestros.

7.Hai sou desu (はいそうです) Si, por supuesto.


	4. 3 ¿Destino?

Capitulo 3¿Destino? (Fate?) (運命かな) (Unmei ka na.)

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, loas aves trinando afuera de mi edificio, el cielo azul, el sol brillando; era el primer día de clases después de vacaciones; en realidad no quería ir a la escuela, aun tenia sueño, ya que no había podido dormir bien a causa de mi sueño; me levante cansadamente de mi cama, y empecé a prepararme; al salir de mi habitación, mi papa me estaba esperando con el desayuno ya preparado; es una costumbre que tenemos, generalmente yo preparo el desayuno, pero cuando es el primer día de escuela, el se levanta mas temprano y lo hace; comimos tranquilamente acompañados con la habitual platica de sobremesa, el día comenzaba normal, yo esperaba que así continuara, pero me equivoque.

Ya en la escuela, me dirigí a mi salón asignado, al pasar por la dirección pude ver a Taichi, el también me vio, y me sonrió, seguramente estaba haciendo los últimos tramites para su ingreso a la escuela, continué caminando hasta mi nuevo salón; como era de esperarse estaban varios de mis compañeros del año pasado, después de los acostumbrados saludos, y platica de cómo la pasamos en las vacaciones, cada quien ocupó su lugar, yo me senté en un pupitre de la primera fila, pegado a la ventana; me gusta poder ver afuera del salón, me da una sensación de libertad; el pupitre de al lado estaba desocupado, ya que un compañero se había cambiado de escuela.

Justo cuando la campana toco, nuestro primer profesor entró por la puerta, era el mismo maestro de química del año pasado, así que omitió la habitual presentación, y en cambio nos dijo que muchos alumnos se habían cambiado de escuela, o habían desertado; eso ya lo sabia, y en realidad no me importaba mucho; después menciono que tendríamos un compañero nuevo; eso llamo mi interés, después de todo, podría ser Taichi el alumno nuevo, por una extraña razón, deseaba que ese chico nuevo fuera él; el maestro le hablo al chico nuevo, y él entró; en efecto tenia razón, era él, Taichi entro al salón y se puso al centro, dio un vistazo rápido, y cuando me vio, me sonrió muy cálidamente; en ese momento, no sé por que, mi corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte; el se presento con nosotros, y luego se sentó a mi lado, en el pupitre vació, volteo a verme y luego me dijo:

"Que gusto de verte de nuevo Yamato."

"también me da gusto volver a verte Taichi." Dije un poco sonrojado¿Pero por que me sonrojo con él, no lo entiendo?

"¿Sabes?" me dijo en tono misterioso. "¿Tal vez estábamos destinados a encontrarnos de nuevo¿No crees?"

En eso el maestro nos interrumpió. "Ishida san." Dijo desdeñosamente. "Ya que se ha hecho amigo de Yagami san¿Seria tan amable de mostrarle la escuela por favor?"

Yo no me pude negar, además no quería negarme a hacerlo; así que me pare y tome a Taichi del brazo, y salimos del salón; una vez afuera él me dijo:

"Ese maestro es muy estricto¿no?"

"Noooo" Respondí entre sonriendo. "Solo aparenta ser estricto, pero en realidad es una muy buena persona."

Taichi y yo caminamos por la escuela, le mostré todos los edificios, y platicamos de cosas agradables, en realidad su compañía, me empezaba a agradar, me sorprendió mucho ese repentino interés, casi excitación, al saber que contábamos con una cancha y equipo de football, me empezó a preguntar de cómo podía estar en el equipo, cada cuando entrenaban y el nivel de los equipos de la liga, yo solo pude decirle que no sabia nada de eso, el se encogió de hombros y me dijo que no me preocupara, que luego el investigaría; después del "gran" recorrido por la escuela, nos fuimos a nuestro salón, y todo transcurrió normalmente, al final de las clases, nos fuimos los dos juntos a nuestras casas, platicamos mucho de cosas triviales, el clima, los maestros, y de cosas que nos gustan; era la primera vez que me sentía tan cómodo hablando tanto con otra persona que no fuera mi hermano, por fin llegamos a su edificio de apartamento, y él me invitó a comer; en realidad yo quería aceptar su invitación, pero la rechace diciendo que iba a visitar a mi hermano, él me dijo que era una lastima, pero que me esperaba mañana, yo le dije que mañana con mucho gusto, entonces el subió por las escaleras, y yo me dirigí a mi edificio, una vez en mi casa, deje mi mochila, y me dirigí hacia el apartamento de mi hermano, se que le interesara mucho lo que me esta pasando, y que el seguramente podría darme algún consejo.

Después del divorcio de nuestros padres, mi hermano Takeru, vivió con mi mama, empezó a gustarle las cosas esotéricas, los cuarzos, el feng shui, y todo ese tipo de cosas, aprendió a leer el Tarot, y a decir de mi mama, se volvió muy certero en sus lecturas, además él sabia interpretar los sueños, seguramente el me podría ayudar a encontrar el significado de mis sueños, y su relación con Taichi.

Cuando llegue a su casa, mi mama no estaba; como era de esperarse, mis padres son adictos al trabajo.

Takeru me recibió, como es habitual, con una gran sonrisa y con comida que el mismo había preparado, siempre me ha gustado estar con mi hermano, cuando éramos mas jóvenes, siempre lo protegía y cuidaba, y ahora platicamos acerca de cosas que nos interesan; después de la comida, le platique de mis sueños, y de mi encuentro con Taichi; el se noto muy interesado, me dijo que lo esperara, paso a su cuarto, y luego regreso con algo, era una baraja de tarot, entonces me dijo:

"¿Crees en la reencarnación?"

Su pregunta me desconcertó, hasta ese momento no había pensado en eso, y eso le conteste.

"El alma" me dijo seriamente. "viaja cuando el cuerpo muere, esa alma puede viajar por el tiempo y el espacio, hasta que encuentra a la persona indicada; se dice que las personas viven varias vidas, y que a veces tienen recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas; para esto son estas cartas, para ayudarte a recordar tu pasado."

Aunque yo soy escéptico, esta vez decidí darle una oportunidad a las cartas¿Qué podía perder?

"Se cree que las almas viajan en grupos." Me siguió explicando mi hermano, aun con seriedad. "puede ser que en la otra vida, quien fue tu amigo, se convierta en tu hijo en la siguiente, así que todas las personas que conocemos, también las conocimos en la otra vida, así sabremos que relación tienes tu y Taichi."

Él puso la baraja en el centro de la mesa, y me indico que la barajara con la mano derecha, cerrando los ojos, y pensando en los sueños que he tenido, así lo hice, y puse la baraja en el centro; después me dijo que aun con los ojos cerrados sacara dos cartas, las que yo quisiera de la baraja, y las pusiera frente a mí, así lo hice y abrí los ojos; las cartas eran la Luna y el Caballero de Espadas.

"Estas dos cartas." Me explico Takeru. "representan lo que tu fuiste en el pasado, según ellas, tu fuiste algo relacionado con el ejercito, por el caballero de espadas, eras alguien muy diestro, pero la luna, dice que no te gustaba ser eso, que te obligaban a hacerlo."

Bajo indicaciones de Takeru, volví a cerrar mis ojos y saque otras dos cartas, estas cartas no me gustaron nada, ya que eran el 3 de espadas, que muestra un corazón sangrando y tres espadas atravesándolo, y la muerte.

"Estas cartas son lo que tu necesitaste o perdiste en la vida pasada; la primera, el tres de corazones, simboliza, como esta dibujado, que algo o alguien te rompió el corazón, seguramente algo paso con la persona que tu amabas; la otra carta, la muerte, significa transición, cambio, pero en este caso, aparentemente, después de tu decepción amorosa, la muerte fue tu recompensa."

De nuevo cerré los ojos, y en esta ocasión saque solo una carta, que coloque debajo de las cuatro anteriores, era la rueda de la fortuna.

"Esta carta significa la transición, lo que se dejo inconcluso en la otra vida, y en esta necesitas terminar para poder, terminar tu ciclo, en este caso la rueda de la fortuna, dice, que el destino te da una nueva oportunidad para solucionar lo que no pudiste en la otra vida."

volví a cerrar los ojos, saque otra carta y la puse a lado de la anterior, eran los amantes.

"Esta carta indica lo que necesitas para completar el ciclo, en este caso, los amantes, te dicen que lo que necesitas buscar es algo relacionado al amor, seguramente debes de arreglar las cosas con la persona que amaste en la otra vida."

De nuevo cerré los ojos, y ahora saque dos cartas, el ermitaño, y el loco, las puse debajo de las cartas anteriores.

"Estas cartas, son lo que tú eres ahora, el ermitaño nos dice que eres una persona solitaria, que no se da la oportunidad de convivir con la gente, que vives solo, y así, aparentemente, vives feliz; pero el loco, nos dice que vas a comenzar de nuevo, que algo o alguien té hara cambiar para, volver a empezar tu vida."

Hasta ahora, Takeru era muy acertado, yo era un solitario, y todos pensaban que estaba feliz así, pero muy en mi interior, deseaba encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mi vida.

Volvía sacar dos cartas, el sol y el mundo.

"Estas cartas son lo que necesitas ahora, lo que estas buscando; es raro según dice aquí buscas luz, calor, ya que el sol nos da eso, tal vez lo que buscas esta relacionado con el sol; y esta otra carta, el mundo, es lo que obtendrás si encuentras lo que estas buscando, la felicidad más grande."

Todo eso sonaba muy bien, pero acaso lo que busco, esa persona que veo en mis sueños¿Es Taichi, en mis sueño, nos besábamos, pero no había pensado en el hecho de que tal vez la persona que amo es un chico, igual que yo, y que para empeorar las cosas apenas acabo de conocer.

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunto mi hermano, un poco preocupado.

"Si, solo que todo esto es mucho para mí."

"¿A que te refieres?" Me pregunto curioso.

"A todo esto, a que en mi otra vida fui un guerrero, y que me enamore de otro hombre, y que tal vez ahora, esa persona que tanto necesito, sea un hombre al igual que yo."

"¿Tanto te molestaría, que te enamoraras de alguien de tu mimo sexo?"

"No, no lo sé, no lo había pensado, solo que no sé por que siento lo que siento por Tai... Taichi, apenas si lo conozco."

"Es otra señal, de que se conocieron en otra vida, y de que están destinados a estar juntos."

"Gracias Takeru."

"Si la persona que te haga feliz es un chico, a mi no me importa, lo que me importa es que tu seas feliz; y además ese Tai debe de ser una gran persona, para poder estar con mi hermano."

Eso fue lo ultimo que me dijo Takeru, después nos despedimos, y yo regrese a mi casa, confundido, rogando que no tuviera mas sueños, que pudiera descubrir que es lo que siento por Taichi, encontrar una solución a esto, y que por fin dejara de sentir este vació.

* * *

Bueno que les pareció, espero les haya gustado, en este fic me voy a tardar mucho, ya que a diferencia de un amor abandonado, en este no tengo una historia definida, voy escribiendo lo que se me va ocurriendo. De todos modos, espero les guste, sigan dejando sus opiniones, gracias. 


	5. 4 No estas solo

Capitulo 4: No estas solo. (You're not alone.) (一人じゃない) (Hitori ja nai.)

Anoche, volví a soñar de nuevo, pero esta vez fue diferente, en los sueños anteriores Tai y yo tenemos la misma edad que en la realidad, pero en este sueño es como si me hubiera transportado al pasado de la persona que fui en la otra vida, yo, o mejor dicho "Kazuaki", tendría, aproximadamente, unos 8 o 9 años; estaba en un templo Shinto, acompañado de muchas personas, pero una en particular, se parecía mucho a mi tío, el que me dio la katana azul y el dije de luna; el estaba a mi lado, aparentemente llorando, y con su mano acariciaba copiosamente mi cabello, fue entonces que un gran resplandor naranja, me hizo ver al frente, habían encendido varias pilas funerarias, no sabia que estaba pasando, pero empecé a llorar, mi tío, o el que se parecía a el, se hinco y me abrazo, y me dijo, que mi madre ahora estaría con los dioses, que ella regresaría a los ríos y árboles; yo no entendí a que se refería; yo, es decir Kazuaki, se safo del abrazo, y salió corriendo hacia el bosque detrás del templo; ahí me recargue en un árbol, y empecé a llorar; ahora entendía algo mas, la mama de Kazuaki había muerto, y la estaban cremando; para un niño de ocho años debió de ser algo muy impactante ver a su mama muerta; después de llorar por varios minutos, oí las pisadas de alguien, era Tai, pero en pequeño, el también tendría unos 8 años, se acerco lentamente hacia a mi, y sin decir nada se sentó a mi lado, yo no hice nada, no trate de alejarlo, ni dije nada, ahí permanecimos unos momentos, entonces, el hablo por fin.

"Mi papa, me iba a enseñar a usar la katana, cuando llegara el invierno." Me dijo entre sollozos.

"¿Te iba?" Pregunte, aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Si, mi papa murió, el era samurai, murió protegiendo a un consejero del shogun."

"Mi mama también murió." Dije empezando a llorar ligeramente. "Ella era una sacerdotisa."

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, disfrutando la presencia del otro, entonces, él se paro, y haciéndome una reverencia me dijo:

"Soy Honoomi Yuuji, gusto en conocerte."

Yo me levante y haciéndole una reverencia le dije:

"Yo soy Shimizu Kazuaki, y el gusto es mío."

Nos quedamos en silencio una vez mas, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, de repente, los dos empezamos a llorar, nos recargamos de nuevo contra el árbol, y nos abrazamos, lloramos hasta quedarnos dormidos, pero recuerdo que antes de dormirme, oí la voz de Taichi, o de Yuuji, que me decía, "No estas solo."

Después de eso me desperté llorando, eran mas de las 2 de la mañana, y estaba en mi cama llorando, aparentemente, sin razón alguna; este sueño me había confundido aun mas; si lo que me dijo Takeru, era verdad, acerca de las almas, que viajan en grupos, entonces, mi tío debió de ser algo en mi otra vida, tal vez mi padre, eso explicaría el cariño que siempre me ha demostrado, pero¿por qué me dio la katana, y el dije¿qué tienen que ver con estos sueños que tengo? Decidí averiguarlo, tengo que visitar a mi tío hoy después de la escuela, o mejor después de que coma con Tai, si es que me vuelve a invitar; creo que mi tío sabe mucho mas de lo que aparenta, y estoy decidido a averiguar que relación tiene mi tío, el dije, la katana, Tai, y yo, tengo que averiguarlo.

Después de que llore casi por media hora, volví a dormirme, afortunadamente no volví a soñar, me desperté por la mañana, para irme a la escuela; mi papá ya se había ido, lo supe por la nota que me dejo en el refrigerador, así que solo me prepare mi desayuno, me vestí, y me tarde la acostumbrada media hora en arreglar mi cabello, después salí de mi departamento, baje las escaleras, y me tope con una agradable sorpresa, Tai estaba saliendo de los departamentos de enfrente, el me vio y me saludo, con su cálida sonrisa, corrió hacia mi y me estrecho la mano fuertemente, costumbre extraña entre nosotros los japoneses, pero no me desagrado nada; después nos fuimos caminando hacia la escuela, en el camino me pregunto acerca de cómo me había ido con mi hermano, yo le conté que muy bien, y además le conté acerca de su pasatiempo de leer las cartas, y demás cosas esotéricas, él se mostró muy interesado, ya que a su hermana también le interesaban esas cosas; por fin llegamos a la escuela, afortunadamente Taichi y yo compartimos el mismo horario, y es que yo sinceramente, aunque tengo poco de conocerlo, no quiero apartarme de él.

Las clases pasaron sin mayores contratiempos, y llego la hora de receso, generalmente me voy a comer mi almuerzo en el jardín de la escuela, bajo la sombra de un gran maple, pero ahora, por estar con Tai, comería con el en la cafetería; pero extrañamente, el no se dirigió hacia la cafetería a almorzar, sino que salió al jardín de la escuela, y se dirigió hacia el maple; entonces se volteo hacia mi y me dijo:

"Perdón Yama, es que ayer vi ese árbol, y quisiera sentarme bajo su sombra, pero si tu quieres, podemos ir a la cafetería."

Yo solo le sonreí y le dije que estaba bien, en realidad trate de decirle que estaba bien, ya que me sonroje y mi lengua se trabo; me agrado mucho como me llamo "Yama", así solía decirme mi hermano, cuando mis papas todavía no se habían divorciado, después del divorcio no volvió a decirme de esa forma, yo creí que nadie mas me iba a llamar así, en realidad yo quería que nadie me llamara así, ya que ese apodo era exclusivo de mi hermano; pero en los labios de Tai, se oía muy bien; por fin llegamos al árbol y nos sentamos; jamás había disfrutado la compañía de alguien como esa vez, Comimos en silencio nuestro almuerzo, disfrutando del silencio y la compañía del otro; fue entonces que me puse a pensar mas en Taichi, no en el Taichi de mis sueños, o el Taichi de las cartas de mi hermano, en el verdadero Taichi, él que estaba a mi lado; él por lo poco que lo conozco, aparenta ser de los clásicos estereotipos de deportistas, que solo les importa su físico y tienen el cerebro vacío, y que solo saben hablar de ellos mismos; pero Tai es diferente, él aprecia el silencio, aprecia la compañía, sabe que no es necesario hablar, para demostrar su aprecio por alguien, él no se pone a hablar de si mismo; su sonrisa es cálida, su voz es honesta, y su trato es amable, esa es la impresión que hasta el momento me he llevado de él, y modestia aparte, yo rara vez me equivoco con las primeras impresiones; fue entonces que Tai, empezó a agitar su mano frente a mi cara, y yo voltee diciendo:

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No nada Yama, solo es que parecía que estabas como "Zombi" con la vista perdida."

volví a sonrojarme, y agitando mi cabeza le dije que no. " No, bueno es que estaba pensando en algo, y bueno, suelo hacer eso muy a menudo."

El se rió levemente. "Esta bien yo suelo hacer eso también, a propósito Yama; ¿Te molesta que te llame así?"

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. "¿A que te refieres?" Le pregunte.

"A que te llame Yama, te he estado diciendo así, y no se si te molesta."

Yo sonreí, complacido un poco por su preocupación. "No, en realidad me agrada que me llames así." Le dije aun sonriendo.

"¡Bien!" Exclamo esbozando su cálida sonrisa. "En ese caso, tu puedes llamarme Tai."

Yo sonreí y me alegre mucho, tal vez mas de lo que debía alegrarme, pero es que en ese momento, eso significo mucho para mi; él me sonrió de nuevo, y los dos nos levantamos para ir a nuestro salón.

Las clases pasaron sin contratiempos, a decir verdad, desde que esta Tai, el tiempo se me pasa mas rápido, seguramente por que el estar con él hace las clases mas amenas, siempre esta murmurando cosas en mis oídos, cosas que me hacen sonreír, y cuando un maestro lo sorprende, el pone una mirada como de perro perdido, y ningún maestro puede resistir a esa mirada y lo dejan en paz, y cuando se dan la vuelta, el les saca la lengua; es muy curioso como he puesto tanta atención en Tai, apenas llevo 3 días de conocerlo, y parece que lo conozco de toda una vida, cada vez mas voy creyendo que es verdad lo que me dijo Takeru, y me empieza a agradar la idea de que tal vez Tai sea mi alma gemela, creo que cuando hay amor, no importa la edad, el sexo, en fin; cuando acabaron las clases, el me pregunto si podía esperarlo, el iba a hablar con el entrenador de nuestro equipo de football, se veía muy emocionado, yo le dije que lo esperaría al lado del maple; tal vez pasaron un poco mas de 10 minutos, cuando el llego al árbol, tenia una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y sus ojos brillaban.

"Me aceptaron en el equipo." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Me da mucho gusto Tai." Le conteste, un poco sorprendido, ya que generalmente el entrenador, hace pruebas a los aspirantes.

"El entrenador me dijo que yo no necesitaba hacer una prueba, ya que a oído muy buenas referencias de mi." Me dijo, como contestando a mi duda.

Salimos de la escuela, el seguía emocionado, contándome algunas de sus hazañas deportivas, el puso su brazo sobre mis hombros, y seguimos caminando, yo sentía algo muy raro, como mariposas en el estomago, era una sensación muy agradable, por fin llegamos a su edificio, y el sin retirar su brazo de mis hombros me dijo.

"Bueno ya llegamos."

"Si, bueno nos vemos mañana Tai." Le dije cortésmente.

"¡Como de que nos vemos mañana!" Me pregunto un poco molesto.

"Bueno este..." No supe que decir, afortunadamente, el me interrumpió.

"Me debes una comida¿Recuerdas, y ahora no estas ocupado, así que ven." Dicho esto me tomo de la mano, y me jalo hacia su departamento.

* * *

Bueno, después de una larga espera, he podido actualizar esta historia, perdón por la demora, pero es que tuve bloqueo de escritor, pronto actualizare un amor abandonado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y espero actualizar mas rápida y frecuentemente mis historias. Muchas Gracias. 


End file.
